I Missed You
by ForeverShel
Summary: *Complete!* Edward left, 100 years later Bella is with the volturi-aro throws a ball-chaos or another shot at true love? What happens when bella is proposed to- only its not edward? Please R&R! EdxB My 1st fanfic! T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**100 years since Edward left…..just so you know-please read and review-it is my first fanfic------- FINALLY!!!!!! Hope you like it, please tell me the truth, sorry if there are any grammar errors. ~*~ FreaksLikeVampiresAreCooler-14~*~**

APOV-Aro

_Dear Carlisle,_

_We are throwing a ball for our newest Volturi members. They are 'vegetarians' as you and your family are. The entire vampire population is invited but I could never throw a ball without inviting you my dear friend. The Party is a week away on June 20. The celebration will last a week, but come as soon as you want and please stay as long as you like._

_Sincerely Your Friend,_

_Aro of the Volturi_

I wrote the letter and wrote similar ones to every vampire and coven in the world. Isabella, my adopted daughter won't be happy about the huge celebration but I wanted to show all the vampires alive the improved and powerful Volturi that I have built up for centuries. Knock, knock. "Aro, may we enter?" Oh, no Isabella, well she preferred Iz-never is anyone allowed to call her Bella though. "Yes, you may." Quickly, I concealed the letters.

IPOV-Iz (a.k.a. Bella Swan)

Max, Scarlett, and I headed down to Aro's office to tell him we would be out shopping. Shopping wasn't my favorite but you get used to it after awhile. I heard Aro rustle some papers before we walked in. I would be suspicious but my mind is too far focused on Ed-_him_. I mean I can't even think his name-how pathetic is that?

I heard footsteps behind me but didn't bother to turn around. Then, I felt a familiar pair of arms enclose themselves around my stomach. Dylan. We aren't together; he and I are just friends and he was my shoulder to cry on. He wishes that we would be mates, but I always have to tell him that I can't deal with that. "Hey, Dylan." I said in an empty monotone.

"So….what did you guys come to my office for?" Aro asked-okay now I was very suspicious but I was too pained to ask. "We are just going to go shopping……you know like usual." Scarlett spoke quickly; she wanted to be spending money not wasting her valuable eternity talking. Oh well she is my best friend-her and Max are together. Max, Dylan, Scarlett, and I are the 'vegetarian' Volturi members, because we feed off of animal blood not human blood.

"Aro, are you okay? Wait, let me guess it's something that Iz won't want to hear." Max was brave enough to ask what I couldn't. Aro nodded and looked sheepishly at me. "Isabella, we are having a one-week celebration to honor our new vegetarian vampires. You will come, understood?" I nodded. Parties, dancing, and attention-oh fun. Note the sarcasm.

"Okay, got to go pick out a whole new wardrobe-need anything Aro?"

"No, Scarlett. I don't."

APOV-Aro

Quickly, I mailed the letters. The next day I received a call from Carlisle.

"Aro?"

"Carlisle! Yes it is I. So, will you come?"

"Yes, everyone will. We will be there tomorrow! Even Edward will come, although he is grieving a lost love-she was a part of our family."

"Oh, how sad. Well I will see you tomorrow-one second. Yes Isabella."

"I will put my best efforts to this party, and I am sorry for interrupting."

"No problem. Okay well goodbye Carlisle."

IPOV-Iz

CARLISLE? Wait the party…it's for everyone and that means Ed-HE is coming. Oh perfect. Whoever is up in the sky really hates me!!!!!

APOV-Alice

"EVERYONE!!!!! I just had a vision. Aro of the Volturi is inviting us to a celebration and we can arrive earlier than everyone else and stay as long as we want! Come on we NEED to go shopping and buy plane tickets. Edward, please come! Pretty, pretty please with mountain lion blood on top????"

"Fine. I will." Everyone was smiling, well Edward wasn't but he hasn't smiled in 100 years.

IPOV-Iz (the day the Cullens arrive)

"All members of the Volturi-please report to the throne room!" Aro commanded. I ran at vampire speed. Guests were coming today. They were coming a week early.

"Okay, vegetarians up front with their hoods on-you know the drill, every other member of the guard in the background. Perfect!" Knock, knock. "Aro, the guests have arrived. Are you ready to see them?" Aro replied overly joyed, "Yes, yes lets my friends in. Carlisle, this must be your family." Great, the Cullens. I have a mind shield but I don't look much different then my old self. Scarlett can change appereances but she only changes my hair to straight, long and black with sapphire colored eyes. Otherwise, I look exactly like I used to-I would be easily recognized by the Cullens. Max is telekentic-so he can levitate objects and Dylan is telepathic-so he can speak to you in your mind if you let him. "Hello Aro. This is my wife Esme. My son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, my son Jasper, who can manipulate emotions, and his wife Alice, who can see the future. Last but not least this is my son Edward who can read your mind." Aro said hello and made some comments and shook hands reading their minds-he was shocked when he read Edward's.

"These are my new vampires-Max who is with Scarlett. Max is telepathic and Scarlett can alter appearances. This is Dylan, who can levitate objects into the air. And this is my adopted daughter, Isabella, she has a mind shield." As we were introduced, we removed our hoods. All the Cullens stared at me.

"Bella is that you?" Oh no Alice didn't just call me Bella-I loathe that name. "MY NAME IS ISABELLA, IF YOU WANT A NICKNAME THEN IZ WORKS-NEVER CALL ME BELLA!" Aro cleared his throat. "Iz, take a breath-whatever happened to your best efforts?" "Sorrt, to you all-yes it is I. Why does it matter to you?" Dylan put his arm around my shoulders and I saw Edward stiffen. "Dylan, remember the whole just friends thing and the whole don't touch me when I am mad thing?" "Yeah, why? Oh, sorry!"

Edward decided to speak. "Iz, can I speak to you in private?" Yes, no, yes, no-maybe.

**Tell me what you want to happen-will post another chapter tommorrow-if possible. R & R!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I Missed You_

**Hey!!! Well 23 people have looked at this story and I posted it like 15 hours ago. But no reviews-I am so sad, but I will live and I promised a new chapter-so here you go. Please review, I won't even care if it is one syllable-all I want is just one review…….Enjoy and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter (review, I am not Edward! Lol) **

IPOV-Iz (a.k.a. Bella)

"Okay, Edward." What was I doing? Letting him close just to be hurt again? I led him into the hallway. "Did you want to go outside, or we could go to my room because it's a tad sunny out…" Edward hesitated. "Whatever you want Iz." I nodded and started running vampire speed to my room, I made sure to slow down so he could keep up. I told him to look away as I put my keypad number in to unlock my door. 1918, the year that Edward became the 'monster' he believed he was. This was the year that guaranteed our meeting 80 years later. I opened the door and turned on my iPod. Soon Hey Lady by Thriving Ivory filled the room.

Edward came up and grabbed me by the wrists, slowly, perhaps even lovingly. "Isabella. I am sorry to the core for leaving you. I know it was wrong, I can never make it up to you, I know that already. I am hoping that you and I can be together but if that is not your wish, I will let you live your life without my interference. I love you, always have and always will." His voice was velvet and perfect and his breath was indescribable. Ahhh, wait he loved me!!! No, Iz he lied to you before, who says he isn't now? No one, that's who. "I need to think about Edward. I'm sorry. I want to give in but it's easier said than done." He nodded and pulled me into a tight, close hug and I loved every second of it then he left. I went to the throne room and he followed.

Once we walked in, Dylan kept glancing back and forth between us. Envy was plastered across his face. Ugh, Dylan is so easily jealous. "So who wants to go clubbing tonight?" Scarlett of course yelled. Alice, Emmett, Max, and I all screamed in perfect harmony, "Awesome!" Jasper, Alice, and Edward quickly agreed. As soon as Dylan knew that I was going, he was in, especially if Edward was going. "Okay, see everyone in a half hour. Iz, Alice, and Rose-Let's go head upstairs to…..Iz's room." Scarlett knew that I had the best room and she practically lived in my room. We ran at vampire speed, I typed in my pin number, and walked graciously into my blue, purple, and green room. It sounds weird but I have a king-size bed, flat screen TV, fuzzy rugs, comfy chairs, etc. I am a vampire so the colors have to mix, perfectly and distinctly. Scarlett and Alice walked into my closet and through a whole pile of clothes at me and Rosalie. Pretty soon they had us dressed, accessorized, and dazzling gorgeous. I would never understand their ways. Oh, well. I was wearing dark skinny jeans, black heels and a royal blue top. Alice was wearing a red tube dress with white heels. Scarlett was wearing a black mini skirt and a dark, but pretty green scoop top. Rosalie was wearing normal colored skinny jeans, pink heels and a neon pink tank top. All our hair was just normal.

Time to go to the lobby, I know that I am driving my black Ferrari with baby blue stripes along the side and my name diamond studded into the hood. Aro bought it for me when I joined the Volturi. It was my prized possession. Edward and Dylan were probably riding with me. Alice and Jasper were too. Emmett, Rosalie, Max, and Scarlett were taking Max's red Corvette.

EPOV-Edward

She said she would think about it. It felt so good to hold her and smell her beautiful scent. Now, I had no bloodlust towards her, so that made her even more irresistible with her strong scent and unmatchable beauty. I love her, I hope she will give me another chance at being her true love. I want to spend forever with my love. I quickly got ready. Emmett, Jasper, Dylan, Max, and I were all in Max's room. I put on my tight dark blue V-neck with light wash ripped jeans and awesome Vans sneakers, hope she can't resist me! We headed down to the lobby. We were all wearing t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers but as vampires we probably looked like male models. That is when I saw Iz-god she was beautiful. I went to go to her but Dylan beat me there.

"Hey beautiful-your name definitely fits you Iz!" Iz laughed at what Dylan said and muttered a thanks. We were all assigned to cars. Jasper, Alice, Dylan, and I were riding in Iz's car and she was driving-no exceptions she said. She let me sit up front with her but Dylan got the ride back. At least I got half the ride. The music was blasted so no one really talked but Dylan, Iz, and Alice sang along to the song that just came on. Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. This song totally related to me and Iz. Well it fits better if you used it when she was human but still it was good. Within 10 minutes we were at the club and Dylan put his arm around Iz's shoulders and she grabbed my hand…..ahh, she had to love me right? We walked up to the doorman and he let us right in, we got to cut a HUGE line. We walked in and sat in the VIP section, but before we got there some drunk jerk tried to grab Iz's butt. Dylan almost broke the guy's wrist. I know it is gross and perverted but he is a tad overprotective and jealous. _So were you Edward, so were you_, the voice in the back of my head stated. Pretty soon Iz was talking about her past-Victoria changed her and was still alive. Iz used to live with a vegetarian coven for a decade before she came to the Volturi. "Yeah, it was fun but I wanted to get away from them, they were all couples and it was too frustrating to live through that everyday. Then, one day I started running away and Jane brought me back to Volterra. Max, Dylan, and Scarlett came soon after." A slow song came on, Dylan was thinking about asking Iz to dance but I beat him to it. I love to read minds! "Iz, you want to dance?" She hesitated, please don't say no. "Um…sure I guess so. I mean yeah." Guess so? Well at least she said yes. I pulled her onto the dance floor and pulled her in close to me with my hands wrapped around her back and her hands came up around my neck and she laid her head on my chest. I was in heaven, until Victoria walked through the door.

**Hope you liked it-Now pretty please review! Tell me if the chapters are too short.**

**~*~ FreaksLikeVampiresAreCooler-14 ~*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: sadly I am not Stephenie Meyer so I don't own Twilight! =--(**

**Hey, sorry I wanted to update last night but I had a health project…..yeah. But, I want at least one review just a 'hey kewl story' or a 'um…. You should change this….' Or 'please make longer chapters' well you get the point so please review. ~*~FreaksLikeVampiresAreCooler-14~*~**

EPOV-Edward

Why did Victoria have to ruin this? She walked right up to me and Bella.

BPOV-Bella

I felt Edward stiffen. I was scared that he didn't love me. What if he was lying? Then, I noticed Victoria.

"Aww….how cute! You two are together-Bella what did I tell you? Long time no see. Maybe I can kill Edward to avenge James. That would work for you Bella right?"

Just because he might not love me didn't mean that I didn't love him. But Victoria was right-she had once told me that I was just a pet to the Cullens. A worthless experiment on if they could be around me without killing me. I pushed away from Edward, then I stood next Victoria.

"You are right, but not about the avenge thing. About what you told me last time we saw each other." She smiled and led me to the middle of the dance floor and then she said that I was good that I had finally listened to her. She also wanted to avenge James and said it was Edward's life or mine.

"Mine. I still love him and you won't kill him Victoria." Dylan pulled me outside and put me into the passenger seat of my car. All the Cullens and Scarlie (Scarlett) and Max got into their assigned cars and we drove off. Edward tried to talk to me.

"What was that all about, Iz? Why did you go talk to her?"

"Edward, please just shut up-okay for once please!"

Silence was all I heard, everyone but Dylan was staring about me. He knew how I was when I wasn't calm, he knew to just let me sort it out alone. Pretty soon we were in the castle, I guess Dylan brought in here. Was I really that dazed? Oh no! The ball is tomorrow night and guests would be arriving until 5 pm. It was 11 pm so I had less than 24 hours to pull myself together. Aro would be announcing my ruler ship as Princess of the vampires-that is how he said it. And I had to be engaged to someone that Aro could approve of before my carnation (crowning-officially princess). WOW! I was in deep.

My fiancé would have to become Volturi or we would never be together.

------NEXT DAY------Bella gets proposed to!!!! (Possibly engaged)------

Dylan brought me up to my room, typed in my code and set me down on my bed and he turned on the TV and handed me my iPod. Run by Rex Goudie started playing through the earphones. That is when I noticed that Edward and Dylan were talking-not out loud moist likely using Dylan's power. I went into my bathroom, shut the door, turned on the shower, stripped down and got in. my iPod was in its dock still playing. As soon as I was finished with my shower I walked into my adjoined walk-in closet. I picked out a pair of jeans and a baby blue tank top with my black Vans. I walked right past Edward and Dylan, iPod in hand to the forest-might as well hunt. Esme walked up to me. "Are you going hunting Bella? Because I would love to come, I am quite thirsty." "I would love it if you came Esme." I smiled at her and we took off running. We when were filled, we talked. "So, who is the leading guy in your life Bella?" **(A/N she is allowing Esme to call her Bella because she didn't want to be reminded of the Cullens-now she is kewl with it)**

"Well, I don't know- I care for Edward but I can't just forget what happened. Dylan likes me and he is a good buddy but I can't love anyone besides Edward. Can I tell you a secret? Only the Volturi know this and it will be announced tonight at the ball." She nodded so I continued. "Well, I have to be engaged to be crowned. But, that guy has to be or become part of the Volturi, and Aro has to approve-which means that if he thinks I will run away with the guy, away from Volterra then I can't marry him." She waited before replying. "Choose Edward-he really loves you and he will stay if you allow him to. It took everything, he had to tell himself that it was for you and he had to put you first, that is how he was able to tell you that he was leaving. He loves you so much that he will put your happiness before his own. Of course he didn't really leave you happy now did he?" "No, I even put myself in danger just to hear his voice-it sounded like he cared about me when I hallucinated his voice. Once I became a vampire that disappeared though."

"Okay well, you need to decide, will you love him enough to move on with him by your side for eternity, or will you somehow be strong enough to envelope your heart to prevent it from breaking? He will never break your heart again Bella."

"How can I just trust him? I would never lie to him, but he lied to me-the worst of lies too."

"I don't know but it is your decision. We should go back, I am sure Aro wants to introduce you to someone."

"Okay, thanks Esme. I don't think anyone else would have understood like you did." "Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, and even Rosalie would have understood. It would be difficult to have that conversation with Edward, you both would be dry sobbing by the end."

"Yeah, I should hang out with Alice-did you say Rose would? I thought she didn't like me."

"Well, she was jealous of your humanity and the fact that you wanted to give up your life for immortality. But, she has missed you."

"Oh, okay well I will see you tonight, thanks again." I walked to the throne room and the Cullens and my old coven were talking! "Bella! Oh My Gosh it's been forever!" I should probably mention that Jessica Stanley was a vampire-her and Mike Newton. They were my old coven. Just them, imagine living 10 years like that. *shivers mentally* "Hey Jess, Mike. I have to go get ready-SCARLETT MEET ME IN MY ROOM!!!!" See if you yell than any vampire in the castle can hear you. Edward and Dylan followed me out of the room. Dylan could tell I needed a hug, so he just came right up and hugged me. Edward looked at him enviously. Dylan went to walk away and Edward came up, real close and said "See you tonight, Bella love." His breath ran all over my face and then he pecked me on the cheek, and walked away very dramatically. Now Dylan was the envious one. I ran up to my room.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

"Edward, sorry Scarlie!" Alice, Rosalie, Scarlie and me watched movies all day long and talked. It was the most fun I had ever had.

Pretty soon they started to work on my appearance and Alice worked on my makeup and pulled out my new dress and Rosalie worked on my hair. They all got ready and we were ready to go to the ball-which started in half a hour. So we headed down to the ballroom.

EPOV-Edward

Dylan was thinking some…. Gross things about him and MY Bella while he was hugging her. Well, she wasn't mine but soon enough she would be. So I decided to dazzle her. I went up to her really close and said "See you tonight Bella love." My breath spread across her face as she stared at me stunned my seductive voice. I walked away dramatically leaving a ragingly jealous Dylan and a dazzled Bella. I decided to hang out with Max, Emmett, and Jasper. Max, and Jasper wanted to play Guitar hero so me and Emmett joined in. Pretty soon, we had to get ready. Dylan was escorting Bella, sadly. We were all dressed sharply in our tuxes.

The ball just started and the Volturi walked out. Aro had a speech to make, about Bella.

"This is to all of you single vampires out there. Sorry but Bella only likes guys so you guys may compete in different activities, you may just win Princess Isabella's heart although she may be taken within mere minutes." I will win, hopefully. But, she loves me right?

"Dylan, would like to say something. Dylan."

"Hello to all of you, I am part of the vegetarian installment of the Volturi. I wanted to ask Bella something, so Bella can you come here?" Bella looked scared to death, everyone knew what he was about to ask.

"Bella, I have had feelings for you since I met you. You are the greatest girl that I have ever met. Bella, will you marry me?"

"I uh….um…..I."

"Bella, answer him." Aro-shut up!

BPOV-Bella

I knew Aro wanted me to say yes but what was I to do-I love Edward, Dylan is just a friend. What about what Esme said? I had to side with Esme, even though Aro would punish me severely for this.

"No, I am sorry Dylan. I can't marry you, I love Edward." Everyone gasped. Edward looked thrilled.

"Bella. My. Office. NOW!" oh no, Aro is about to explode.

"Of course, Aro." I ran there.

" Bella, I told you to agree to him! I don't want you to see Edward anymore. ESPECIALLY UNSUPERVISED BY DYLAN!!!! And you will agree to Dylan or it will be your death or disturbing order in the Volturi!"

"Never-over my dead body! I won't marry Dylan. Kill me or let me marry Edward and leave Volterra!"

"Fine, I won't threaten your life. Marry Dylan or EDWARD is killed for interfering with order in the Volturi."

"No! You wouldn't!" I couldn't stand even thinking about Edward being dead!

"Oh yes, I would. Dylan or a dead Edward?"

"Dy-d-d-dylan. Let Edward live." I started to dry sob but got control of myself. We went back to the ballroom.

"Did you all enjoy our little joke? Dylan please let us do this the right way now." Joke? Dylan's question combined with my forced answer would be the death of Edward and me, and our love. This was my death sentence that I was forced to accept. I hate Aro!!!!!!

"Bella, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will." It took every thing I had to keep a calm face and to not look at Edward, my love, the only one I would truly say yes to if he proposed to me. Dylan slid the engagement ring on and kissed me on the lips. A slow song began and Dylan led us to the middle of the floor, right next to Edward and pulled me into a very close position and we danced. Edward looked like I just electrocuted him, which I did and I electrocuted myself. I hurt him the both of us more than he ever had or could. But I couldn't watch him die.

**ONE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE ASAP!!!!!!!**

**~*~FreaksLikeVampiresAreCooler-14~*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SOOO SORRY! I misunderstood. My mom said no more fanfiction, but she meant only for one night. I know I hate myself here is your promised chapter…..thanks for the reviews! I smiled! SM owns all…..lol my initials SM. STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL OF TWILIGHT AND ITS CHARACTERS….I own the rest =) (the plot, Scarlie, Max, and Dylan)**

**BPOV**

The song ended and so did the ball. Dylan walked me up to my room. Aro was waiting outside the door.

"Dylan**, **I just want to inform you that Bella is to stay within your supervision. We don't want her to disappear…..after all the Romanian Coven is present. That is all."

"Yes, Aro, have a goodnight."

"Okay, then…so Bella want to have a slumber party?"

"Not really."

"Okay, I was just kidding, goodnight my angel."

Yuck…..make Dylan stop frenching me!

Edward cleared his throat. Thank god, Dylan removed his tongue from my mouth. *shivers*

"Bella may I speak to you, privately?"

"I am afraid that I have to supervise her."

Edward got angry, then calm, almost smug.

"Oh really, afraid that she will run away with me?"

"Edward, I am sorry but I AM engaged to Dylan and I am not going anywhere with you because I love him, not you."

Wow, I just did the impossible; all I had to do was picture Edward's lifeless body. Too bad I was killing him, by rejecting him. I had to make him believe I was happy, otherwise he would be killed. Edward just walked away, that was hurt the most…him leaving me here with Dylan. Just wait until he meets Carlie and Renesmee, our daughters.

"Mom! Mom!"

"Right here Carlie and Nessie."

Edward just keep walking; don't turn around-too late, he just had to turn around huh? This just keeps getting better.

"Dylan, umm... I need to explain something's to Ness, Carlie, and Edward, so if you would please just leave."

"But Aro said-"

"I know but Ness and Carlie are here so I am perfectly fine." He nodded and walked off. Finally.

EPOV

She doesn't love me anymore. Not one bit. Never would she ever love me again. She had Dylan now; she didn't need me like I needed her. Someone was yelling mom, in the hallway as I walked away from Bella. Then when Bella replied to the voice, I stopped dead in my tracks. I started walking back to her.

"I know but Ness and Carlie are here so I am perfectly fine." Dylan walked off. Finally he is gone!

"Wow so you are Edward as in Edward Cullen right?"

"NESS! How can you be excited to meet _him_?"

"Yes, who are you and am I supposed to know either of you?"

"Well I am Renesmee, but you can call me Ness if you want. This is my twin sister Carlie. And no you don't now me yet because you……" Bella placed her hand over Ness's mouth so I couldn't understand the rest.

**(A/N: Bella didn't want Ness to say "you don't know us because you left us" the whole leaving thing is a touchy spot for the Cullens-especially Bella and Edward.)**

"I am sorry, but I didn't quite catch the rest."

"Yeah, I wonder why…oh yes I remember my mom covered my mouth."

"Your mother, like biologically?"

"No, I just appeared. Yes from my mom, let me guess you are wondering who our dad is?"

I nodded. "Yes, I would love to know that."

"Okay, umm let's discuss this in my room. Ness, Carlie, Edward?" Come on Bella! I need to know! We all walked in and Bella sat next to Ness, leaving Carlie in the middle. I guess Bella really doesn't love me; she can't even sit next to me. **(A/N: aww how sad! Hmm….too bad he can't read her mind.)**

**BPOV**

"Okay, let's discuss this in my room. Ness, Carlie, Edward?"

We all sat down and I made sure to put plenty of space between Edward and I, so that I wouldn't get tempted.

"Well Edward, you are their dad." It took so much to say that one sentence. I have waited so long to say that, but I never could predict his reaction.

"Hello, anybody in there. Are you going to say something Dad?"

"Hi, Ness and Carlie, m-my d-dau-daughters. Bella how is this even possible?"

"Here dad, let me explain. When a girl human, my mom, and a boy vampire, you my dad, love each other very, very much they well you know and then a half vampire child or children is/are produced, which would be us." (NESS SAYS THIS)

"Wow, I didn't think that was possible. I should tell Carlisle he would be very interested by this, he may want to study this."

"WHAT AM I AN EXPERIMENT?!?!?! NO! I am your daughter gosh you are just as horrible as mom described. Angry, careless, self centered, except you aren't dazzling, brilliant, and sweet-no far from it!"

"Carlie-"

"No, mom I don't want to stay here, maybe I will go see my soon-to-be stepfather. Ness, are you coming."

"Well, I um I think I will stay and catch you later Carlie."

With that she left.

"Sorry, she gets her temper from me."

"Yeah, she is tempered and I am mellow. That is our only difference."

"Oh-"

"ISABELLA WHAT DID WE DISCUSS? DYLAN!"

"Aro its okay because Ness is here so technically…I…it's not that."

"I don't care, I had specific orders that I expect to be followed. Do you want him dead?"

"NO! I already agreed to marry Dylan, now there is no need to threaten lives. I will live here loyally in Volterra, married to Dylan for the rest of eternity-okay?"

**(A/N: by loyally she means that she won't cheat…aka do anything romantic with Edward.)**

"Loyally in Volterra, then fine but you know the consequences if you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"ARO! You can't kill her; if she runs then I can convince her to stay."

"Not kill her, him! Besides, she leaves with him then Carlie and Ness would pay for her mistake."

"Not, my daughters. You won't kill them." Edward and I were in perfect harmony on that reply, it felt marvelous. Pure bliss, it was heaven-right smack in the middle of hell.

"If you obey your orders and stay, no unnecessary measures have to be taken Bella."

"Very well Aro. But you at least know that what you have forced me to do will make me despise you for the rest of eternity."

"Wow, I am scared to death. It's every vampire against you! SO don't even think about disobeying." With that he walked out.

"Forced you to do, what is talking about Iz?"

"Nothing you would want to hear, but everything that Edward would enjoy to hear."

"I don't enjoy your pain Bella."

"Not saying you did, I have to go see Esme and tell Alice to plan for the wedding." I am surprised that neither one figured out that I was talking about the wedding being my burden. Boys-they just don't understand the things they should. Oh well, I just walked away from them.

**I would write another chapter but I can't guarantee when I can post it. I am trying to enjoy spring vacation and work on a math project. I am just chillin' in Vegas with my relatives who live here. And my arm hurts cuz I was biking on wet concrete and fell. Please read and review.**

**~*~FreaksLikeVampiresAreCooler-14~*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so I had some extra time and thought I owed you for not posting in sooo long so here is 2 chapters instead of one. I might be able to do 3 but no promises. Hope you like. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own the plot, some characters, and their changed personalities.**

**BPOV**

"Esme! Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course, Bella, but I have a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, you said no then yes to Dylan's proposal. What made you change your mind about loving Edward?"

"Sometimes you have to hurt the one you love, so that they can live."

"You mean his life was threatened unless you married Dylan."

"Yes, but I can't change Aro's mind and I won't sentence Edward, Ness, and Carlie to their deaths."

"Who are Carlie and Ness?"

"Your granddaughters, Carlie as in Carlisle and Charlie, and Renesmee as in Renee and Esme. But I just call them Carlie and Ness."

"I have granddaughters, but how?"

"Well….Edward and I sort of well, you know and apparently vampire guys can produce children with human girls."

"Okay, and do you love Edward?" Aro voice rang in my head.

"Yes, but if I don't marry Dylan, then Aro will kill Edward, and if I leave with Edward he will hunt us down and kill Carlie, Ness, and Edward."

"Oh, well I am sure Edward would like to know the truth."

"Esme, but if I tell him, he won't stop at anything to get me back, but Aro will kill him. Only Aro, me, and now you know of this 'deal'."

"I understand."

"Hey, Bella! So do I get to plan your wedding?"

"Alice, of course. You are my maid of honor and Ness, Carlie, and Rose will be my bridesmaids. Ness and Carlie are your nieces and Edward's daughters-they are twins."

"WOW! Rose, guess what? We are aunts. Apparently Edward and Bella have twin daughters!"

"What? YOU MEAN I MISSED THEM GROWING UP?!? Bella that's so great that you are a mom, well where are they?"

"I will have them in my room later so you can bring everyone to come meet them, alright?"

"Sure! Emmett, Jasper-don't make plans for tonight, okay?"

"OKAY! Ow! Emmett stop wrestling me!"

"Ow! No fair, you won! Rematch Jasper!"

"Boys!"

"Yeah I know."

"Luckily, I got twin daughters instead of sons."

"Hahahahaha." Esme, Rose, and Alice's musical laughter filled the air. Rose and Alice went off to plan the wedding and Esme decided to help so I went to go see Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella!!!!!!! There is my favorite little sister."

"Em-I-can't-breathe!"

"Well, you don't have to."

"Funny Jasper! Are you going to give me a bear hug?"

"No, just a small hug."

"Ha-ha."

"So, I am going to a brother in law who isn't my brother?"

"Yeah, that's Aro's plan."

"Not yours? Wait so Bella likes Eddie?????!?!?!?!?!"

"Did you know that you are an uncle?"

"Don't change the subject, wait what? Who's the dad-I am so going to kill him?"

"You are going to kill Edward? Well I have two twin daughters, both half vampires. Carlie and Renesmee."

"WOW!"

"Whoa! Uncle Jasper, never thought I would hear that name."

"Well get used to it."

"Oh, got to go. By the way Vampire Idol is tonight, so be prepared for me to kick your butts!"

"As, if BELLA!!!!!"

**APOV-Alice**

Did I just hear Bella say she is in love with EDWARD, not Dylan?

"Esme, but if I tell him, he won't stop at anything to get me back, but Aro will kill him. Only Aro, me, and now you know of this 'deal'."

"Hey, Bella! So do I get to plan your wedding?" Oh, I will plan it for Edward and Bella, not for Dylan and Bella.

"Alice, of course. You are my maid of honor and Ness, Carlie, and Rose will be my bridesmaids. Ness and Carlie are your nieces and Edward's daughters-they are twins."

YES!!!! Wait, I am an aunt, why didn't I see that in a vision. Probably, because Edward banned me from looking at Bella's future.

**BPOV**

**------later at Vampire Idol!!!!!!------**

"Hello, everyone. Our first contestant for Vampire Idol is Bella of the Volturi, singing Thinking of You **(A/N: sung by Katy Perry)**

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

_You said move on, where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him, _

_I am thinking of you, thinking of you_

_What you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes, eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

_How do I get better once I've had the best_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water _

_So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth _

_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him, _

_I am thinking of you, thinking of you_

_What you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into_

_You're the best, and yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself let you go_

_Oh, oh now the lesson's learned, _

_I touched and I was burned_

_Oh, I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him, _

_I am thinking of you, thinking of you_

_What you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through and bust in the door_

_And take me away, oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

**----After she is finished----**

"Next up, Edward Cullen singing Whatever It Takes." **(A/N: sung by Lifehouse)**

_Oh a strangled smile fell from your face_

_Oh, it kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But, if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance, _

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

_Ah, ah, a-ah, ah_

_She said if we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see_

_She said like it or not, it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you could love me_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance, _

_And me a break_

_I'll keep us together_

_I know you deserve much better_

_But remember the time I told you _

_The way that I felt_

_That I'd be lost without you _

_And never find myself_

_Let's hold onto eachother, above everything else_

_Start over, start over_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance, _

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

_Ah, ah, a-ah, ah, a-ah, ah_

**------After some other people sing, Edward and Bella are the finalists----**

"Our finalists are Edward and Bella and they will sing Another Heart Calls **(sung by All American Rejects)**."

_Do you remember when we didn't care_

_We were just two kids who took the moment when it was there_

_Do you remember you at all_

_Another heart calls_

_Yeah I remember when we stole the night_

_We'd lie awake but dreaming 'til the sun would wash the sky_

_Just as soon as I see you _

_But didn't I , but didn't I tell you _

_As deep as I need you, _

_You wanna leave it all_

_What can I do?_

_Say its true_

_Or everything that matters breaks in two_

_Say its true_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

_Talk to me_

_I'm throwing myself in front of you_

_This could be the last mistake _

_That I would ever wanna do_

_Yeah all I ever do is give, it's time you see my point of view_

_Just as soon as I see you _

_But didn't I , but didn't I tell you _

_As deep as I need you, _

_You wanna leave it all_

_What can I do?_

_Say its true_

_Or everything that matters breaks in two_

_Say its true_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

_But I know what you want is to figure it out_

_And god knows I do too_

_What can I do?_

_Say its true_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_I'm sorry_

_So what? _

_But you don't think I've said enough_

_I'm sorry_

_I don't care_

_You were never there_

_As soon as I see you _

_But didn't I , but didn't I tell you _

_As deep as I need you, _

_You wanna leave it all_

_What can I do?_

_Say its true_

_Or everything that matters breaks in two_

_Say its true_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

_But I know what you want is to figure it out_

_And god knows I do too_

_What can I do?_

_Say its true_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Wow that was soo fun! Maybe she does love me, maybe she just won't admit.

Bella, my Bella I promise that I will win your heart even if it's the last thing I do…

**Okay, I hate to leave a cliffhanger but I need to organize my ideas. I will start chapter 6. P.S. if you like Harry Potter my cousin is writing a story her username is LivefromLV Idk when she will post it cuz she is a newbie but check her out if you want……..she was the 1****st**** person aside from myself to read the 4th and 5****th**** chapters.**

**REVIEW OR I WON'T POST….I know but I got 7 reviews and some favorites but still can I have some more reviews please….thanks….don't worry just a couple reviews-love you all. Should I do a couple more long chapters and end the story or should I drag it out? I think the 1****st**** chapter cuz how much can you possibly do in Volterra but I might change the setting. Review with any ideas. Majority rules!!!!**

***FreaksLikeVampiresAreCooler-14***


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6!!!!!! OKAY THIS IS KINDA BORING BUT TRUST ME WE HAVE SOME INTERESTING THINGS GOING ON IN THE ALMOST END TO THE END……………………………………….EDWARD AND BELLA OR WILL ARO NEVER ALLOW THEM TO BE TOGETHER…..They appear as friends here…but keep reading it may interest you, I may make it interesting…**

**STEPHENIE MEYER owns all of twilight I own the rest**

**I would like to thank all of my faithful readers. You guys make my world go round….THANX*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**EPOV-EDWARD**

Where could my daughters be? I want to introduce them to my family but I have no idea where they usually are. That's when I spotted them, right after me and Bella finished our duet. I rushed to them.

"Carlie, Nessie-did you want to meet my, I mean your, I mean our family?"

"Yeah, but which one of us is Carlie and which is Nessie?"

"Uhhh….I am not really sure."

"Well, I am Carlie and I dress, I guess you could call it edgy and Nessie dresses simply. Plus, she has her second hole (for earrings) pierced on the right side, mine on the left."

"Oh, thanks that really helps, come on."

"Wait, Carlie, Nessie, I thought you guys wanted to go shopping with your mom and I."

"Dylan, we are hanging out with our DAD, not soon to be stepdad….well hopefully never to be stepdad. Get the picture and leave us alone!"

"Carlie-"

"I SAID BEAT IT NOW!" Ha-ha look at him run, I think I will enjoy being a dad.

"Hey, Carlie. I was wondering if maybe you would partner up with me for the ball tomorrow." NEVERMIND, boys already hitting on my daughters.

"Yeah, I'd love to Riley. Is that okay with you dad?"

"Yeah, but I am watching you."

"Oh and Nessie, Felix wanted to partner up with you for the ball. Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah, totally! Alright come on-let's go meet our family."

"Hey everyone. This is Renesmee, Renee and Esme mixed together, a.k.a. Ness or Nessie. And this is Carlie, as in Carlisle and Charlie mixed, and she is called Carlie, Carles, or Car."

"Ness, Carlie, These are your grandparents, Carlisle and Esme; your uncles, Emmett, aka Em and Jasper, aka Jazz; and your aunts Rosalie, aka Rose and Alice, aka Ali."

"Hi, I am Carlie."

"Hey, I am Ness."

**CPOV-Carlie**

This night was perfect, my parents bonded, I screamed at my hopefully never to be stepdad, I met my family and Riley asked to be my date to the ball!!!

Tomorrow is the Ferrari Race and tomorrow night is the Fang Hanger Ball….only the greatest ball to ever be held amongst vampires! My mom, was to dance with a lot of male vampires….well everyone of the vegetarian branch would. Even me and Ness.

**BPOV-Bella**

FERRARI RACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow I love Ferrari races. I was driving my black Ferrari with green, blue, and white stripes. Alice and Jasper a yellow Ferrari with black stripes. Dylan a navy blue Ferrari with white stripes. Max and Scarlett a red Ferrari with white and black stripes. Emmett and Rose a blue Ferrari with pink and black stripes. Edward a green Ferrari with blue, white and black stripes. Some other people are racing too but I don't even know their names. Carlie and Ness are driving their purple Ferrari with white polka dots.

VRRRRMMMM! All I could hear was car engines then a gun shot.

Everyone was racing but Edward and Dylan were both in 1st place, me in second with Alice and Jasper in 3rd. Carlie and Ness were in 5th, because Rose and Emmett were in 4th.

Then, Edward actually beat Dylan, who ended up in 6th place, behind Rose and Emmett.

"GOLD goes to Edward."

"And SILVER to Isabella."

"BRONZE to Alice and Jasper."

"GOOD JOB TO THE REST OF YOU!"

"Now, everyone get ready for the Fang Hanger Ball TONIGHT!"

Everyone drove home. Edward escorted Ness, Carlie, and me to my room.

"Here you are my beautiful ladies."

"Thanks Dad, and congrats for the gold! Bye!"

"Congrats Edward, well got to go get ready." Then he leaned in, here comes the dazzling.

"Congrats on the silver, it was a great race. Seems like Dylan is the real winner though, he has you."

"Yeah. Sometimes you don't always get what you want. Bye Edward."

"Wait, Bella, can we at least be friends?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"I'd like it even more if it was more than friends but I won't push the limits and I will accept all that I can get." I walked into my room, as soon as I was sure everyone except the twins were out of hearing I started to dry sob.

"Mom? What's the matter?"

"Shh! Ness don't be soo loud." Ness picked up some paper and wrote:

_You love dad huh?_

So I nodded a yes.

_Then, why did you choose Dylan?_

I wrote back:

_Because Aro forced me to. 'Marry Dylan or Edward dies' But only Aro, Esme, and I know. So this is our little secret okay?_

They nodded and slipped into their dresses. Ness was wearing a green silky, slightly ruffled dress with white pumps. Carlie, the same except a violet dress. I put on my blue dress with black heels and we all wore our sapphire amulets. Our hair was in wavy curls with our bangs pulled back on top of our heads. All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door. Dylan escorted me to the ball, Felix escorted Ness, and Riley escorted Carlie.

"You look very pretty tonight, Bella."

"Thanks, let's go stand by Aro."

"Welcome to the Fang Hanger Ball! Grab one of our vegetarians and dance."

"Bella, come dance with your big brother."

"Okay Emmett."

"You look gorgeous tonight, after this dance, I will pass you to Edward, your new best friend." He said 'best friend' in a gooey way like it was more than that, I wish!

"Thanks Emmett."

"Alice told me that you and Esme had an interesting conversation, don't worry Edward doesn't know."

"Pretty soon, everyone will though….I just know it."

"Oh, okay. Well, well it's Edward's turn."

"Bella, wow you look beyond beautiful, indescribable." He wrapped his arms around, I never want this dance to end, I could just die here.

"Thanks, you look great too."

"So, how did Dylan say you looked?"

"Very pretty."

"Figures, only I know how to compliment you."

"Emmett said I looked gorgeous."

"In the little sisterly way, though, it's kind of a difference."

"Edward, it doesn't matter anyways."

"Did you want to go hunting tomorrow with my family and myself?"

"Sure, I will bring the twins."

"May I cut in?" Dylan requested, but I knew it was a demand.

"Sure." Edward replied icily.

As soon as Edward was out of hearing range, Dylan stated the worst thing possible.

"I don't want you hanging out with him, it's not good for you and he is ignoring the fact that you are my fiancée not his."

"Well, I make sure to set his head on right so just stop worrying. The last thing I would want is to fool around with Edward." Because Aro would kill him and he is the love of my life.

"Good, then we are on the same page." No, far from it.

"After the ball let's go to the pool, okay?"

"Yeah, I could use a swim."

**EPOV-Edward**

"Hey dad, wanna go swimming after the ball?"

"Sure. May I have this dance?"

"Who with?"

"You both."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course…but I don't have 4 hands so who is first up?"

"Carlie, you go ahead…before Dylan asks you."

"Okay, shall we?"

"Yeah, come on Carles."

"Hey dad remember when I said all those bad things about you?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I take it back. Its not true and never was."

**CPOV-Carlie**

Dylan wanted to go swimming with mom and us after the ball, so I decided to invite Dad, just to make my hopefully never to be stepdad mad. He was in the way of Mom and Dad being together, sure he didn't know it but still. That's what my parents wanted so Ness and I would try to give them that, they deserved it, well Mom did so I guess Dad could too because he was the person mom wanted. He loved her and wasn't a bad guy at all.

Eww…Ness was dancing with Dylan. Why did she have to be so mellow? Oh well.

"Okay this is our last dance. Hope you all enjoyed the ball! Goodnight."

"Carlie, may I have one last dance with you?"

"Of course. Riley."

I Could Not Ask For More by Sara Evans filled the room. It was the most magical dance of the night, I loved every second of it. I was in Riley's arms and Ness was dancing with Felix. The only bad thing was that Mom was dancing with Dylan. Wait! WHAT?!?! Dad was dancing with Claire-wow that's freakish on so many levels. Claire was Dylan's younger sister. She was changed on her 17th birthday and Dylan was 19. They got changed together. Then, sadly the song ended and Claire and Dad came over to me.

"Hey, Vanessa, ready to go swimming with us now?"

"Yeah retard. We should go swimming, if you were human then you should go under water and count to a million…too bad you are a vampire."

"Excuse me, Vanessa when did you become a brat like Charlie."

"First of all I am Carlie, not Charlie. Second of all, my sister's name is Renesmee not Vanessa. Third of all, just stop talking before you make everyone see that your I.Q. is less than a rock."

"Carlie-"

"Claire, look just because my mom is engaged to your brother doesn't mean I like you, so just walk away before you make me REALLY mad."

With that, she turned around.

"Eddie-kins are you coming?"

"Uh, I guess I could walk you back to your room."

"Good, I thought she would never leave!"

"I know. Riley, at least you are part of the many vampires who understand how annoying she is."

"Yeah, she isn't interesting or funny or beautiful like you."

"Or nice or charming or wonderful or brilliant like you. And thanks for the compliment."

"Thanks and your welcome. Shall I escort you?"

"Yes."

We walked in a peaceful silence to my mom's room.

"Goodnight, Carlie. I had lots of fun tonight."

"Yeah, me too."

Then, he leaned in and kissed me. The perfect ending to the perfect night. We both smiled as we pulled away from each other, though we both wanted to kiss forever, we had to end it. It was most likely the sweetest first kiss there was.

"Bye, Carles."

"See ya Riles."

**BPOV-Bella**

Ness, Carlie and I changed into our matching midnight blue bikinis and put on our black Volturi cloaks and kept on the Sapphire amulets. Hand in hand we strutted to the pool.

Claire tried to catch up to us so we ran all the way to the pool. One of the many things my girls and I can agree on is to stay as far from Claire as possible.

"There are my three beautiful girls."

"I think you mean two, Bella is my beautiful girl now!"

"Both of you-stop it! I am my own beautiful girl." No, I am Edward's. He just doesn't know it yet.

"Okay."

"Fine."

I slipped off my cloak and Dylan and Edward gasped. I looked down but everything was in tact.

"I think that's the least clothing that I have ever seen you in."

"I have seen less."

"What?!?!"

"Umm, hello how do ya think Ness and Carlie came into this world."

"I did not need that mental picture, but I could always take you out and put me in."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!"

"Sorry!"

"You better be!"

"Okay, change of subject. I was thinking a family hunting trip. You know the Cullen family. So Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Dad, Mom, Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle, Carlie and me would go."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah, I get to spend time with my beautiful daughters.

**OKAY….so I made it kinda interesting. I am working on Chapter 7 very soon, and trust me it will be dramatic. But I think I will wait until chapter 8 for the REALLY interesting part. Um…. I will close the story like chapter 12 or 13. Possibly less like maybe 11 or 10. but I will have at least 10 chapters to the entire story when it is finished. I will start a new story soon. I will have a voting poll up soon to decide if Bella will have a kid or not because she won't be human, well then again I think she will be human…….love you all my fans….cant wait to read your stories but I don't have internet access. I haven't gone to in like 2 weeks at least. *gasps* *absolutely horrified* I know I love fanfiction, it's where I read…any who g2g to bed. =O zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**~FreaksLikeVampiresAreCooler-14~**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey sorry I didn't update for like a week…I had make-up work and I don't know if I will have time this weekend but I will try 2 update for you guys only a couple more chapters then I can start my new story…. vote on my poll or I will just make the one that I have in mind. Thanx for enjoying my stories-you guys are my very appreciated fans-hope you like it! FreaksLikeVampiresAreCooler-14

BPOV

"Come on girls, let's go!"

"Bella are you sure that I can't come with you guys, shouldn't the girls' soon to be stepfather go on the hunting trip?"

"No, Dylan they already said what they want can't change their minds!"

"Fine! But come see me when you're done because we have that social thing."

"Yeah, well I have to go now."

So I raced to the lobby of the castle. I love my Vans sneakers they are perfect for running. I was wearing my white V-neck shirt with my dark. It was guaranteed to wow Edward, especially with my lightly faded jeans. I put my earphones in m ears and raced the rest of the way through the castle. All I could hear was Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson blasting in my ears. It was a perfect song to describe Edward leaving me. And speaking of Edward, he looked gorgeous in a white V-neck shirt with lightly faded wash jeans and sure enough Vans. We matched just like the first time he took me to the meadow.

"Nice outfit, Bella."

"Yeah, we match just like that first time that you took me to your meadow."

"No, our meadow…it's always been our meadow." That made me smile, our meadow, our daughters, our love. If only it was Mrs. Edward Cullen instead of Mrs. Dylan Volturi.

"Come on, lets run everyone!"

"Hey mom, hey dad, bet we can beat you there!" Carlie and Ness said in 100% perfect unison.

"Yeah, right."

"Yeah, I agree with your father, there is no way that you are beating us there!"

SO, off we raced, spiraling through the trees. We got to an opening in the trees and split up into groups. Ness and Carlie went with Carlisle and Esme. Edward and I went off together as Emmett and Rosalie then Jasper and Alice went in their own directions. We came upon a small family of mountain lions, they were common around this forest because Aro let us Volturi vegetarians breed our favorite animals in this forest. I sprang for the father lion while Edward went for the slightly smaller mother lioness. After we were finished draining the lions we headed off after a couple of deer. The blood was so sweet and tangy, human blood made me want to pass out. When we were walking around, sloshy from the blood, we sat down in a tiny meadow under the shade of a big tree.

"So, why did you pick Dylan? I know I hurt you and all by why him, I thought I was your soul mate."

"It's complicated."

"I am sure I can follow." There is the crooked, beautiful smile that I love.

"I can't explain it, I really can't, I want to but I can't." Not if I want you to live.

"Bella I would rather die than be without you, and see you happy with anyone but me. He isn't good enough for you. Neither am I but I am as close as it gets-your soul mate." Yes, we are soulmates but we are forbidden to be together.

"I am lost without you, Bella. I need to have you with me always and I will always love you until I have no ability to love at all."

"I can't do this Edward, I am engaged. You will die if we have any interaction besides just friends. I am sorry but I am in an immovable position."

"Let me change that. You can have whatever your heart desires if you come with me, if you choose me."

"If I go anywhere, then you and the girls will be killed."

"Let them stay with me, when they are safe then you and I can run away and hide with them."

"No, they will hunt us down, they will find us. It's not that simple and it never will be. For Pete's sake Edward, I am engaged I can't even have this conversation with you."

"Bella. Just listen to me."

"Edward-"

"No, don't talk. Just listen."

"I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone else."

Slowly, he lowered his lips to mine. As sweet, and beautiful as it was the worst things kept flashing in my mind. Ness. Carlie. Edward. All being burned in front of my eyes-plastered in my brain for eternity. I tried to pull away but the reverse happened I was pulled deeper into the kiss. Slowly, he pulled away, looking deep into my eyes. I had to go or he would die. He would figure out that I loved him, and then he would stop at nothing to get me and then. Well then he would be killed for intervening with the Volturi and Ness and Carlie would be in danger too. I had to keep them alive, whatever the cost, no matter how much it hurt.

"Bella, please wait!"

I had to blast my iPod to drain out his pleading voice. The voice that I longed to comfort and silence with a million kisses. All I could here in my ears was Near to You by a Fine Frenzy.

"Bella, stop! Bella what's wrong?"

Suddenly, Dylan's arms were around me and I was sobbing uncontrollably. Edward was standing in the background, watching the scene happen like it was his own death treatment.

"What's wrong honey? Did someone hurt you? Please don't cry, I am here. Where are the girls?"

"I-I thought I lost them but they are just coming out of the forest now, I scared the crap outta me." What a lie, but how could I say: Oh well you see I am miserable because I can never be with my soul mate, Edward. Edward Cullen.

"You sure it isn't him, look I just don't want you around him when I am not there. I am scared that he is taking you away from me." I wish, then I started crying. All the pain that I have felt since Edward left just came crashing down on me. I would rather transform into a vampire ten more times than feel this pain.

"YOU! You did this to her, what did you do? ANSWER ME!"

"Don't worry she doesn't want me. I thought you did Bella, I guess not."

"Edward! Wait!"

"It is him, you, you love him not me! That's it I am going to kill you Edward. May the best vampire win!"

"Fine, a life without Bella is no life at all."

"I agree Edward. SO shall we?"

"Dad! Dylan NO! Get away!"

"Ness, Carlie, stop I will end this."

"Dylan, please. Just stop, don't worry I will marry you just let him be."

"I don't won't you to marry me unless you want to. Of course that's it isn't it. Aro threatened him, so you agreed to marry me. I thought you loved me. Well I gues I will go tell Aro that the engagement is over."

"Dylan, I never meant to hurt you. Really I never did. But I couldn't let Aro just free kill Edward, he is my soul mate."

"He is the one that hurt you though. I saw your broken face when no one else was around to question it. Bella I would never hurt you."

"I will never hurt her again, I left so that she could be human and happy. If I knew that she was pregnant with the twins, I would have stayed. Really, Bella I would have stayed!"

"Fine. I won't be in the middle anymore. I will tell Aro, you don't have to."

"No need to, Bella you knew the consequences and you still disobeyed your orders. Now, I have to carry out the punishment."

"NO! Kill me, not him!"

"Bella! Stop this is my fault."

"Dylan, would you like to do the honors."

"No, Bella is happy with him and I won't interfere with her happiness."

"Dylan! Thank you!"

"Well, Felix, Max, Riley? Anyone? Hello anybody out there who will kill this guy?"

"NO she has suffered too long to suffer even more! Besides that is Carlie and Ness's dad!" Edward is going to live! I wrapped him in my arms and he wrapped his around me. I was in heaven, right smack in the middle of hell.

"FINE! God why do I work with vampires? There is too much feeling interrupting with Volturi order!" Someone is a little mad. Oh well I couldn't be happier.

"Aro wait I believe you owe Bella and Edward an apology."

"For what?"

"For forcing Bella to be engaged to me and threatening Edward's life."

"Yeah, sure sorry."

"Oh you soo are forgiven but oh well we are going away, far, far away."

"Carlie, Ness, and any other Cullen family members pack up we are soo out of here."

"Yeah but you are going to have to take Felix and Riley."

"Okay as long as Bella, Carlie, and Ness are coming!"

"UM…what about me, Rosalie, Esme. Oh and Carlisle, Emmett and Jazzy-poo!"

"Yes you and Jazzy-poo can come too Alice!"

"Awkward feelings everyone. Thanks Eddie and Ali for embarrassing me!"

"Lets just go already!"

Side by sidde we all walked out the door.

"Wait, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course, I have been waiting forever for you to say that!"

"Let's GO!!!"

"Okay dearest maid of honor, let's get out of here!"

Now we ran out, all the way to Forks. Me and Edward got married and everyone except Aro lived happily ever after.!

I am starting a new story soon. I know the ending sucks but I had to end the story it was boring me! So sorry but bye I will work on my new story….check out my poll!

**FreaksLikeVampiresAreCooler-14**


	8. AN for updated ending PLZ READ!

Hey, okay I have been thinking about I Missed You and I think I need to improve the ending, now I have zero idea if anyone will read this AN but who knows, REVIEW! Tell me if I need to fix the last chapter, even just add in some sentences or if you want more of a description on the ending, like a nice romantic visit to the Meadow with Bella and Edward, so review and then I can rewrite the last chapter, I feel horrible that I ended it like that, its rushed and disgusting per say, needs some detail and closure…you agree? SO REVIEW!

Yours Truly,

Shel (.…I used to be FreakLikeVampiresAreCooler-14 but then it became the much shorter vamplover17 then my current one, before the stories it used to be like or something like that, cant remember and I don't have it written down anywhere)


End file.
